Villages
The Villages Moon Country The Moon Country is located in a southern sea and includes Crescent Moon Island. The country draws its name from the shape of the island itself. Due to its location, the country experiences mild weather and a constant summer state. This helped it become a major tourist destination. Getsueigakure-The Hidden Moon Village Hidden Moon is a powerful shinobi village, made up of mostly supreme shinobi. This village was founded approximately 510 years ago by the Legendary Dragon Sage, Hayataro Senju. After being destroyed once, this village has risen up from the ash and dust, only to reform its greatness. This village is also known for the forging the path for great ninja. It is unknown if this village is allied with any others, but from other perspective they seem to be good terms with other shinobi villages. Lava Country Despite its given name, the land of lava is actually rather fertile, brimming with incredible of greenery as far as the eye can see from inside its borders. That of course, the whole point. Within its borders there’s lots of wildlife, but not many foreigners know this, since said borders are actually made up of a large chain of active volcanoes, rumoured to have been erected by the first Kazankage himself as a more longstanding form of defence against invaders, though it has led to much misinterpretation. Formerly referred to as the land of fire, however in order to signify the beginning of a new age, it made a change in both name and location of its village. Kazangan - Hidden Village of the Volcano The village is located just near the coast, at the bottom of the largest volcano in the entire nation, which stretches over a mile into the sky. Because of its distance from the main part of the cone, the village is relatively cool, but hot springs have naturally formed nonetheless – and a favourite for relaxation. The kage’s manor is located right where the village meets the climb of the volcano, being actually built into the bedrock. Ocean Country The Ocean Country is a decent size country made up of a group of islands located right off the coast. The main island is where most of the activity happens. It's cool gentle breezes give the fisherman a break from the harsh sun and the warm night let the people party through out the night. It's commonly said that Umigakure is the land that can never sleep. Umikure - Village hidden in the Ocean Umikure is located on the main Island of the Ocean Country. Do to the fact that it lies in the Ocean it relies on the Moon country and Lightning Country for protection, The ninja that live in this village usually specalize in Water based ninjutsu. Ghost Country Ghost country is a small land in between Lava and Lighting Country. Do to its location many spirits are able to survive past death as long as they stay in the area. Its a very livly place however its hard to tell at times if your speaking to a living person or a spirit. Yuureikure - Hidden Village of Ghost Yuureikure is located in the very center of the country. Just north of the Haunted Manshion. It is one of the places with the most ghost activity in the entire country. Lightning Country The Lightning Country is a land off by itself, one that is a smaller set with a village and a river that runs to the west of the country. It has very few villagers usually here due to all the storm's that comes in here. This was one of the few land's that didn't have a name change in fact when the new world of the shinobi's came to known. Arashikure - Hidden Village of Storm Hidden Storm is one of the more powerful ninja villages in the world, allowing its leader to be called a "Kage." It is located in the South west region of the country.